Golden Wings to Rule the World
by Jinx2016
Summary: Heaven is forever destroyed, Hell is on the brink of collapse, and Earth will soon be after. Team Free Will gain a case worse than any they have ever had after witnessing the wrath of a golden winged angel.
1. The Fall of Heaven

**Chapter 1: The Fall of Heaven**

The cool wisp of autumn air whipped through the window of the Impala, making the bags in the back flap. Dean flinched at the familiar noise, glancing around in hope that they had been the flutter of wings, but he knew that it wasn't. Quickly, he locked his eyes back onto the road so Sammy wouldn't notice his behavior. This had been the first time in a long time since everything was back to normal. Bobby was at home and alive, looking up everything he was called about. Sam and Dean were back on the road, fighting monsters and demons. Heck, their lives could be described as perfect if there wasn't just one little problem in the way. The angels. They had all gone silent and not one had shown itself in months now. Cas wasn't even around. Dean had made it clear to the angel that he would come or answer when called. The angel had always done this after he regained his wings, but now he had broken it and it was making Dean more nervous than anybody. Still, he had a case and at least that would get his mind off of Castiel.

"Dean, you do realize I can see you flinching?" Sam mumbled, turning his head from the window. Dean swore to himself, but made no move to answer his younger brother. Sam simply rolled his eyes. "I'm worried about him too, Dean, but you have to keep your head in the game." Dean just nodded. Sam wasn't kidding about the case. This one was a strange one. There was some story going around about this empty mansion where you can here screams echoing from inside. Screams that can break windows and make ears bleed. Anyone who goes inside comes out either comes out dead or with their insides fried. All in all it was perfect for the Winchester brothers.

* * *

When they got there they noted that the mansion was far larger than what they had expected. It towered up higher than most of the trees surrounding it. The windows were blown out and the door was hanging off its hinges. Dean cocked his gun and started towards the mansion with Sam close behind. The Old mansion was far more magnificent on the inside than what it had appeared from the outside; the two realized when they broke in. The two entry doors led to a large room with two staircases connecting with each other on the next floor. The cherry wood making up the walls were perfectly carved into delicate designs, but the beauty of the mansion was not what made them gasp. It was the circle of cloaked creatures in the center of the room. Hundreds of the cloaked ones were on their knees in dark hoods, blood pooling all around them. That wasn't what stuck out the most them, however. Large wings of showy white and bright silver were spread out from their shoulder blades. Each and every one of them were angels.

"Angel's," Sam gasped in a hushed voice. Dean clutched his gun a little tighter as he stared at the circle. Every angel must me here, but why? Why would someone do this to the angels and how could they keep an entire army of angelic beings under their control?

"What do you think of my collection?" a soft, yet cold and beautiful voice asked from the shadows of the stairs. Dean and Sam glanced to their right only to be overcome with familiar vibrant blue eyes. Blond hair glittered down to his shoulders as the candle flames shown against his fair hair. He was wearing a silver-white suit, but his wings were what took Dean's breath away. Bright golden feathers protruded from his back each one with razor sharp edges on the sides and points, almost like spikes of all things.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean spat, glaring at the angel as he clutched his gun tighter. The angel smiled at him with perfectly white teeth and walked to the center of the ring of cloaked angels.

"Oh, excuse me. Where are my manners," he giggled, tapping his angel blade against his hand. "You may call me Everglee since that is the name my father had given me," the angel stated, glaring at the angels surrounding him with familiar sapphire blue eyes. Dean felt his gut tighten as the angel started to cackle again. The icy voice pelted across Dean's skin like shards of ice and cold wind. Boy, he had a creepy laugh. Sam licked his dry lips as he nodded at the angels surrounding Everglee.

"What do you want," Sam asked, lowering his gun. It wasn't going to be any help now. There was no point to it now. A shiver passed down Dean's body as Everglee's face brightened and his giant wings stretched out larger. The angel turned, holding his hand up and every angel in the room lifted their hands to their hoods. The brothers both swallowed nervously. What kind of angel could make all the angel's do his bidding with just a flick of a finger?

"I want the world!" Everglee sing-songed, snapping his fingers. The snap did nothing but brighten the dimmed candle light in the room. Dean rolled his eyes at the power hungry angel. How many times have they heard those words before? They stopped all these power hungry fools before, what could be any different than this one?

He was an angel. That's what.

Dean made to shoot at Everglee. He knew that the bullets would not even scratch the angel, but at least it would give them a bit of time to evacuate. That's when he saw the faint shimmer of blue eyes behind a blackened hood. Dean, caught them with his emerald green eyes and felt his heart contract.

"Cas…" Dean gasped, talking a few unknown steps closer in attempt to reach out to the angel, but Everglee's voice snapped him back into place.

"I was exiled and locked away too long. Now I shall take my rightful rank as king." Dean scoffed at this. He couldn't help it. It was just ridiculous. He had heard that kind of sob story a billion times now. They all end the same way.

"We'll stop you," yelped Sam without hesitation. "And the angels will help us." A cold unforgiving haze spread over the room and in a chilling voice Everglee hissed while glancing at his brothers through his gilded wings,

"Not if they're all dead." The angel dropped his outstretched hand and every angel in the room dropped their hoods, revealing their hollow faces. The brothers recognized all of them. Everglee then snapped his thin fingers and golden feathers shot out across the room like bullet fast arrows.

"NO!" the brothers screamed out, but the golden arrows chewed through flesh, muscle, and bone. Light erupted from the angels and in a mere second blackened wings were scorched into the once perfectly carved walls and white marbled floors. Dean's eyes scanned the dead angels, praying silently that he would not find the one he was looking for in that mess.

"Looking for something, Winchester?" Everglee asked suddenly. Dean's head spun around, green eyes meeting terrified blue ones. Kneeling before Everglee was an angel with scruffy brown hair, a long trench coat, and raven black wings.

Castiel.

"Let him go you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, chucking his gun and pulling out his angel blade as he watched Everglee force Cas to stare upon the bodies of his dead brothers and sisters. Everglee chuckled slightly, running a hand through Castiel's hair.

"I thought you knew him," Everglee cooed, chuckling at Dean's blade like he was a child with a wooden pirate sword. "You're heart went wild at the sight of him." Dean bit down on his lip, as he stared at the horrible angel. His blade glinted menacingly, wanting to bite down into the angel's flesh and pour the grace right out of him. "Anyway…he's been driving me crazy the past few months. He's the only one that appears to be able to _withstand_ my curse, but I believe that has to do with his wings." Everglee motioned to the dark wings sticking from Castiel's back. The angel self-consciously pulled them away, but Everglee's fingers grabbed them before he had a chance. He pulled up, ripping feathers from the wings. Cas cried out at the sharp pain, but Everglee didn't pay any mind to him. He lifted the bloody black feathers up, twirling them in his fingers. "Do you know what it means if an angel has black wings?" he asked suddenly. Dean and Sam were silent, glaring at the angel as he circled Cas. "No?" the angel asked.

"It's the mark of a fallen angel," Sam guessed. Cas was the only fallen and returned black winged angel in the room after all.

"NOPE!" Everglee stated, swishing his finger back and forth. "There are many different theories, but mine I believe is more accurate. "Black wings are a mark of misery or an imperfection. Castiel is definitely one of Daddy's mistakes," he hissed into Castiel's ear. "Or he could just be this resistant since he is my twin after all," he added. Castiel shivered, looking up into Dean's green eyes. Dean stared into his, wishing that there was something he could do. Everglee, pressed his angel blade against Cas' throat, cutting it gently.

"Get away from him!" Dean shouted, rushing at the two angels. Everglee smirked, holding up a hand and sending Dean into the marbled wall. Cas and Sam called out, but Dean could barely hear. Everything was spinning, but he could still see Everglee smiling at him and Cas.

"So let it be written so let it be written so let it be done," Everglee whispered in a hushed voice. Dean frowned in confusion, opening his mouth to make a smart-ass remark, but it was cut short as a inhuman scream echoed from Castiel's lips. Dean screamed out in horror as thick red blood splattered across his face as Everglee's wings sliced into Cas' body. Bloody golden feathers protruded from Castiel's body, cutting him open like a fish. Dean's angel spread out his shivering black wings in agony as Everglee twisted and pulled out the bloodied wings. The damaged angel screamed, collapsing to the ground as Everglee stepped away, blood soaked. The golden angel licked the blood from his fingers, grinning at his work. Sammy pulled the angel blade from Dean's shaking fingers and charged at Everglee, stabbing him right in the heart.

Nothing happened.

Everglee only laughed, flicking his wrist and sending the two brothers into the wall. Dean watched beyond his blurred vision as Everglee kneeled down to Castiel's broken body, brushing his red lips against his brother's forehead. Then, in a bright flash of white Everglee was gone.

. "Cas!" Dean shouted, yanking himself on his feet and tripping groggily towards the body of his dying angel. Castiel was covered in blood and his trench coat was torn to shreds by the golden feathers that had cut into him. "Oh god, Cas…" Dean trailed off as he pulled the agonized angel tightly into his shaking arms. He called out for Sam, but his brother was knocked out cold. He was alone; alone with a dying angel and he had no idea what he could do. He brushed a now blood coated hand over Castiel's face to reveal the now closed eyes of his friend. "Cas? Castiel, can you hear me?" Dean cried out, shaking the angel until those eyes opened up. Dean instantly regretted it. Those once vibrant sapphire blue eyes were now merely grey shadowy skeletons of their former glory. Blood gurgled from Castiel's lips and Dean felt his heart rip. "Shit, Cas, I…I don't know what to do." He could feel the salty tears begin to burn around his eyes now, but he summoned them away. He had to stay strong. He needed to be strong for Cas.

"S…sorry, D…Dean. I…I t…tried," Castiel finally croaked. Dean quickly shushed the angel, holding him closer.

"Don't you dare, Cas." He took in a deep breath, hoping that what he was about to say was true and not just a lie. "It's going to be ok, Cas, I'm here now," Dean whispered. A small smile spread across Cas' face, but it looked more like a grimace from how much pain the angel was in. Cas choked on the blood traveling up his throat, coughing roughly. Dean tilted his head to keep the angel from choking from the upcoming blood. Cas convulsed violently in Dean's arms and the human realized how impossible survival was now for his dying friend. Cas seemed to realize it too. Tears were building up in his eyes and now Dean was finding it hard to keep his own away.

"I…I'm not g…going to m…make it," Cas croaked. Dean shook his head frantically, running his hand through Cas' hair as gently as he could, but Cas only smiled at him. "Th..Thank you, D…Dean. For everything." The angel's eyes began to roll back into his head, but Dean slapped him awake, not holding back the tears this time as they slowly fell from his lashes. He didn't care that he was bawling like a baby. This wasn't fare. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"Please…Cas, just hold on a little longer Buddy," he pleaded. Cas tried to smile again, but he couldn't find the strength. Dean knew why too. Blue light shimmered from the wounds, making it look like Cas was glowing. No, he _was_ glowing. It was his Grace.

"It's too late, Dean. Please…you must go." Dean frowned. How can he just leave his friend to die? What was Cas thinking? It's not going to happen! When Cas realized Dean wasn't making like he was going to leave Cas lifted a hand up. Dean grabbed it, pressing Cas' cold fingers against his hot tear stained cheeks. Cas swallowed hard, blinking the water from his eyes. "Please, I don't want you to see-"

"What, Cas? See you die?!" Dean snapped. "Well, I'm not leaving you to die alone!" Cas looked like he wanted to argue, but he couldn't find the strength to do so. Cas only nodded, letting out a soft thank you before a wave of pain hit him again. Cas screamed, arching his back and digging his finger nails into Dean's coat for comfort. Dean held him, calling out, but Cas was screaming too loud to hear and light shot from his body, waking Sam from his slumber.

"Dean!" Cas cried out with the last of his strength, tears falling from his eyes. Dean felt his own tears fall faster down his cheeks. He cried out to Cas to just hang on a little longer, but it was too late. More light erupted from Castiel's agonized body and as screams leaving the angel's lips turned into high pitched wailing. Dean watched as the wings burst into flames, burning against Dean's body as he held Cas. Every single feather burned against his skin. That wasn't enough to make him let go however and it didn't make him cry out in pain. He only cried out for his slowly dying friend.

* * *

One heart shattering moment later Cas was limp and Dean was crying horrifically.

"Dean, Cas!" Sam called, running to his their side. He stopped short, starring at the immense burns on Dean's skin and Castiel's cold body. He covered his mouth and closed his eyes, unable to look at the forever dead grey color in Cas' once life filled blue eyes. Dean dropped his head onto Cas', letting his tears wash away the blood soaking Cas' pale face. Sam reached out for him, but Dean pulled away, letting out a soft sob. His angel was gone. Gone forever.

* * *

**Here's your new Supernatural fic. Just as a warning this one is going to have a LOT of character deaths. This is AU just to let you know so if you see characters jumping out of nowhere now you know. It will be updated twice weekly on Mondays and Fridays. (Central Standard Time) There are around 20 chapters. Sorry if Dean is too OOC! Like I said in my last fic- His character's not as easy as it seems.**


	2. There's a New King in Town

**Chapter 2: There's a New King in Town**

Everglee kicked in the gates of heaven, marching down the white marble floors. Well, they were white until he came back to town. Blood was splattered against the walls and wings were scorched into them as well. The angel took in a deep breath as he walked the hall, inhaling the strong sent of death. When he came to a room with a glass dome above him he stopped, looking up at the mural painted on the glass. The portrait was like any family picture. Every angel painted gracefully into the glass. He smirked at it. Looks like Daddy's precious family is nothing but dust now. Yes, it was his family too, but what did he care? They certainly never did. He remembers the day he was cast out so vividly it could be shot as a film. They will all pay; all of them! He raised his wings, sending their sharp feathers through the mural. He cackled as the faces of his beloved brothers cracked to pieces. Suddenly, everything began to crumble under his feet. He looked down, smirking to himself at the sight of his old home. Without the angels Heaven was nothing. It would collapse any moment now. It's just a matter of time before the end.

"And so the child of darkness returns," came a familiar voice from behind. The golden winged angel turned, smirking as his blue eyes steadied on the figure of death. Everglee straitened, licking his lips.

"I like to think I'm the child of light since I am rebuilding the world and taking my father's throne," Everglee stated. Death nodded, looking around the slowly crumbling room.

"I see you have succeeded in taking heaven."

"Yes, and my no good twin brother Castiel along with it," Everglee chuckled, remembering the pain in his twin's eyes. "I killed him right in front of his precious humans and left him only alive enough so they could watch him die in pain," he cackled, holding his sides as he laughed. Death didn't say anything. His face stayed firm.

"Yes, I know. I was the one to reap him after all," Death stated. "What is your next plan?" Everglee calmed himself, and smiled madly at Death. He stretched out his magnificent wings, adding height to himself.

"I am to perform a spell that I will make sure that those Winchesters do not interfere with my plans. They may be down the one person that could have stopped me, but I will not underestimate their powers like their foes before me."

"And why would you summon me, Boy?" Death hissed coolly. Everglee held up a hand towards Death.

"I need my brothers' souls!" He sing-songed, light thrashing from his finger tips and striking Death square in the chest. Death staggered on his feet for a second and then regained his posture, watching as Everglee chanted in Enochian. Shadowy figures burst from the ground, wings of bone protruding from their backs. Death smirked as he stared at the creatures and Everglee felt a whirl of pride rise in his chest. It was time to take the world.


	3. Mourning

**Chapter 3: Mourning**

Bobby had suggested a hunter's funeral, but Dean didn't want that for Cas. Cas wasn't a hunter. He was an angel and he deserved something better than just getting burnt up. That's why he was now standing by a lake with Castiel resting in an old boat that Sam had repainted white. The raft was covered in all the flowers the boys could find out in the fields and Cas' angel blade was nestled gently in the angel's dead hands. Dean's face was still covered in tears, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. He knew they would just come spilling out again.

"Ready?" Sam asked, squeezing Dean's arm gently. The older Winchester nodded, keeping his eyes on Castiel's dead body. Sam nodded to Bobby and the old hunter pushed the boat out into the river. Dean watched as Bobby pushed it farther out towards the middle, lighting it on fire before letting go of it completely. The three of them watched the fire for a few seconds before Sam finally stated, "We should probably say something." Bobby handed Sam a bible and the younger Winchester opened it. Dean listened as Sam began reading. He wanted to slap the book out of his brother's hands. The book was like blasphemy to Castiel's life. Not once did God give a damn about Cas. Why should they be praying to a deft ear?

"Dean!" Bobby hollered. Dean looked up, realizing that it was now suddenly dark and the fire was starting to dim. "Let's get those burns looked at," he stated, nodding at the blood forming from Dean's green shirt. The older Winchester looked back up at Castiel's burning body. He could see it right in front of him; the day they met. It felt so long ago. Those big blue eyes had been the things that popped out the most to him and now he was never going to see them again. Shaking his head he walked back towards Bobby's shack, ignoring the looks he was getting.

* * *

He tore off his shirt once he was in Bobby's living room. It was sticky with both his and Cas' blood, but Cas' was dominating it. He ignored the widening eyes of his little brother when he finally yanked the bloody shirt from his body. Yeah, he got a little burnt from Cas' erupting Grace, but it couldn't be that bad. He let his eyes fall down to his body and he felt the wind knock out of him. Maybe it was just a little worse than he thought. Dark black patterns were burnt into his flesh, but they weren't just any patterns. They were wings, Castiel's wings. Dean held back a sob as he stared down at himself. Cas' wings had been burnt into his own flesh. It was like God sent him the punishment of seeing a part of his dead friend for the rest of his life. Sam gently pushed his brother onto the couch when he realized how broken Dean truly was by Castiel's death. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around his brother. Dean didn't cry, though. He just stared off into the distance, seeing Cas smiling at him from on top of Bobby's desk. The angel smiled at him before disappearing back into Dean's busted mind again.

"I'm going to take a shower," Dean stated, walking towards the bathroom.

"Dean-"

"I'm fine, Sammy," Dean lied, slamming the door in his brother's face. He was done with this. He needed to be alone. He opened the door to the bathroom, staring into the mirror as he pulled off his shirt. Each feather was gently burned into his skin. It was a mark Dean knew he would never loose. His eyes then traveled up his body to the handprint burnt into his skin. Dean swallowed, forcing down the tears as he pressed his hand against the burn Cas had given him when he yanked him out of hell. These permanent scars were all he had left of his dear friend. Dean's hands flew to his face as the tears began to burn his eyes again. All his life he and his brother had gone to state to state, only having each other for friends, but that changed when they met Cas. He was a friend Dean could rely on. Sure the bastard lied to him and kept things to himself, but he always had the right intention. Loosing Cas was like losing a brother and he just couldn't take it.

"Dean." Dean looked into the mirror then, seeing Cas staring at him with that quirky smile. The blood was gone and he looked…at piece. Dean swallowed, pressing a hand against the mirror. The angel turned his head playfully to the side and again disappeared into his mind. With a sigh the Winchester got into the shower and began scrubbing the blood from his body.


	4. Little Angel

**Chapter 4: Little Angel**

Dean opened his eyes to find himself in a beautiful garden stocked with flowers Dean had never seen before. Each one held a particular perfume that made your nose beg for more, but Dean was not marveled by the garden. He was marveled by the small light beaming up from behind a small cherry tree just ahead of him. Deciding to let his curiosity get the best of him, Dean walked over to the tree and peaked around. He shut his eyes instantly, the bright light was almost blinding. He waited a few seconds and then attempted to catch a glimpse of the light again. This time he could see through the light clearly. Huddled in the bright blue and white light was what looked like a child. He was dressed in a white robe with gold trim and had two blackened wings protruding from between his shoulder blades. The angel must only be a child yet. The little angel looked up at him then, smiling at Dean with big blue eyes. Dean smiled back, earning a high laugh from the little angel. When the angel then stretched his hands in the air and spun around Dean realized the angel was playing with him. Dean copied the angel then, and the angel clapped its hands with glee.

"Sorry to stop the game, but um…where am I?" Dean asked, kneeling down so he was almost at eye level with the angel. The angel shook his head, clearly not understanding what Dean was saying and yanked on his sleeve, pointing down farther into the garden. Dean frowned. Hadn't he been told that angel's knew all languages? Why didn't this little angel understand him? Was it because he was merely a child and did not learn yet? After another tug on his sleeve Dean finally allowed himself to be dragged farther into the garden by the angel, forgetting all his worries. He simply relaxed and watched the garden open up to a fountain surrounded by pedestals. Each pedestal had a name printed on it in silver writing, but they were in Enochian. The little angel sat down by the fountain, pulling Dean down onto the edge with him. When the little angel caught Dean staring at the Enochian words he babbled them off in the same language they were written. So he could speak. Now Dean just needed to get some English out of him. "I'm Dean," began Dean, holding a hand out to the angel. The angel stared at the hand in confusion, tilting his head to the side like a little puppy. The hunter laughed then, explaining that it was a human way of greeting. Once the angel understood he took Dean's hand, shaking it shyly. He then babbled in angel language what Dean guessed was the angel's name. Dean felt his shoulders slump. Well, getting him to speak English was looking to be a lost cause. Deciding to give up on English, the hunter looked down at the cool water behind him. The angel had wanted to play so playing was what they would do. Without hesitation, Dean scooped up some water and splashed it into the little angel, careful not to hit the kid in the face. The angel startled at him, making to run away, but Dean stopped him.

"It's just a game!" he reasoned, splashing at the water gently in hope to bring the angel back. "I splash you and you splash me. It's fun." They sat still for a few moments, not a sound coming from either when-

_Splash!_

Dean gasped as water slammed into his chest. It wasn't cold; he was just surprised that he hadn't seen it coming. The angel let out a small giggle and scooped his hands into the water again, but Dean was ahead of him and splashed him first. The angel ran from the water, laughing the entire time. Dean chased him, splashing the water at the angel gently and the angel did the same back. Finally catching up to the black winged angel, Dean scooped him up. The angel screeched in delight and the two fell into the fountain. The little angel's laugh became louder, causing the flowers around the fountain to burst open, sending out sparkling seeds. Dean stared at the angel in awe, causing the kid to blush. Then, there was a flash of gold. Dean turned his head, eyes falling on the exact image of the child he was now sitting in the fountain with. Well, not exact. The one he stared at now had golden hair, but his blue eyes seemed far colder. His wings were what made Dean feel sick, though. Sitting between his shoulder blades were two small golden wings. The black winged angel let out a small call to his twin, jumping from the water and flapping to the other. His smile was wide as he pointed excitedly at Dean. The new angel turned his gaze at Dean as his twin babbled in Enochian. That's when Dean saw the hate emanating from his eyes. It wasn't toward Dean, though. It was towards his new little buddy.

"Um…Buddy, come here for a second," Dean urged, reaching out a hand. Something didn't feel right about this. He needed to get his buddy away from this angel. He could feel it. The black winged angel started towards him without argue, but his twin grabbed him before he could get any closer. Dean's heart flashed as his buddy turned to face the other angel and his heart shattered when he saw an angel blade shoot from the sleeve of the golden winged angel and stab into the little angel's chest. Dean ran to their side, slapping the attacking angel away and pulling the angel blade from his buddy's chest, but he was too late. The angel's wings were burnt into the green grass and his eyes were dead and grey. Dean held the angel closer closing his eyes and breathing deeply in attempt to stay calm. He opened his eyes up again, finding that the angel had now grown and he was now staring into the dead eyes of Castiel. Dean jumped away, tears burning his eyes as he stared at the battered body of his friend and he snapped his head to where Everglee now stood in place of the golden winged angel. Everglee let out a frightening laugh, lunging at Dean with his blade.

"NO!" Dean screamed shooting up strait in the tub, sending the water flying across the bathroom. He looked around, breathing hard. It was just a nightmare. He must have fallen asleep in the bath. Dean let his head rest against the edge again, trying to calm his raising heart, but it didn't stop. He covered his eyes, seeing the little angel with black wings smiling at him again. He knew these were only the first nightmares to come of his forever lost friend. He just didn't know if he could keep surviving them.

* * *

**Big thank you to _bani86_ for reviewing. If it wasn't for hearing your wonderful encouragement I would have stopped writing this. Thanks a bunch!**


	5. Dead Angels and Broken Hunters

**Chapter 5: Dead Angels and Broken Hunters**

That night Dean spent half the night up. Every time he fell asleep all he could see was Castiel's dead eyes and bleeding body and after his little experience in the bath a while ago he wasn't sure if he wanted sleep. Sam had offered to stay up with him, but Dean brushed him off. Showing these kinds of emotions was not what he was used to. Yes, he had grieved before, but not like this. This was different.

"Dean?" The older Winchester shot up in his bed, head spinning at the sudden movement. His eyes took in his room, but there was nothing there for him. He sighed, pulling his blankets closer when he felt something strangely sharp cut his finger. He gasped, watching as blood dripped from his index finger and he glanced down at his bed. His sheets were no longer silk. They were now long black feathers that were soft to the touch but still had dangerously sharp sides. Dean's eyes glided down to where the wings met between the shoulders of a man in a trench coat.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, reaching out for his friend, but when Cas turned around Dean felt every piece of his hope shatter. The angel's eyes were lifeless and his body dripped with blood. Dean stared at the dead angel, realizing that he was dreaming once again of his lost friend.

"Help me," were the angel's first and last words before disappearing into thin air.

Dean flew up in his bed, sweat pouring down his face as he woke from the nightmare. He hated those dreams inside another dream. They always tormented him. He glared at the clock, realizing that it was past noon already. With a groan he picked himself off his bed and marched into the living room where Sam and Bobby were staring at a computer screen. On entering they all perked up, smiling at him. Great, it's going to be one of these things.

"How ya feeling, Dean?" Bobby asked, sitting back in his chair. Dean shrugged, grabbing a beer and flopping down on the couch. Sam glanced at Bobby before picking up the laptop and handing it to Dean.

"We tracked Everglee down. He's in Chicago, Illinois according to a few sources of Bobby's," Sam stated, Dean glanced at the emailed messages from Garth and a handful of other hunters. Dean glared up at his brother.

"Were you not listening to Everglee when he said not to-"

"Yeah, Dean, but it's not like we're going to let him get away with killing all the angels. Someone has to stop him. There's no telling what that psychopath is up to!" Dean stared at his hands for a moment, feeling Cas' sticky blood on his skin. It was haunting him more than the actual angel probably.

"Alright." Sam's smile widened and he made to sit down next to his brother when a bony white hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him into the wall. Dean jumped up as he stared into the lifeless eyes of Samandriel. Dean's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the angel. This…this was impossible! He had been killed with the others! Then, Dean's eyes fell on the angel's body and he realized that the angel wasn't even alive. His wings were molting and showing bone through the featherless spots. His skin was a sickly looking grey too and those eyes were just as grey as Castiel's.

"What the hell?" Dean gasped, as the angel lifted up his angel blade, glaring at Dean with his dead eyes. The angel turned its head to the side, speaking in a voice that wasn't his own.

"Ignore my actions, Winchester, or pay the price," it hissed. Dean's eyes widened. Everglee had brought the angels back as freaking half dead watch dogs. Bobby jumped from his chair, slamming one of Cas' old angel blades into the heart of the dead angel, but Samandriel only hit Bobby to the floor and turned back to Dean like nothing happened. There was nothing they could do. Whatever spell that golden Tweety Bird did to the angels was powerful beyond compare.

"What actions?" Dean suddenly asked, understanding now how to stop the angel's attacks. Samandriel stood there for a second or two, motionless. Dean almost thought that someone had pulled the plug until the angel turned into black sand on the spot. Dean glanced up at Bobby and Sam as they picked themselves up from the floor and he poked at the sand by his feet. "Obey Everglee and we live," Dean stated, running his fingers through the cold sand. Sam frowned at the sand Dean was playing with.

"Everglee sure does know how to keep someone in line," Sam grumbled. Dean nodded, not really hearing his brother. Too many ideas were running through his mind. If Samandriel had been possessed then maybe the other angels were too. Maybe Cas was one of them. If so, he would be able to see Cas again.

"I think we need to get the old team back together," Bobby stated, grabbing the phone. "Get to the car. We've got a long drive ahead of us.


	6. Welcome to the GADA!

**Chapter 6: Welcome to the G.A.D.A!**

Dean wasn't sure what to think when he pulled into Garth's hideout. It had been a while since he last saw Garth. He didn't know about Garth's little hideout hidden right on the Illinois border. He didn't even know that Garth had been setting up surveillances on Everglee and putting out other hunters to watch for the angel and his undead followers.

"Hey, Fellas!" Garth shouted, walking over to them with opened arms. Dean grimaced at the sight of the kid. He was wearing a cowboy hat and a tie-dye shirt. Not a very good mix.

"Um…hey, Garth," Sam grumbled as Garth forced them into a group hug. The hunter finally pulled away, smiling at them.

"Nice of you guys to join the G.A.D.A!" Dean frowned at him. The what? Was this guy for real? Garth rolled his eyes at the three hunters. "The Golden Angel Defense Agency, Duh!" Garth clarified. Ignoring Garth for the moment, Dean glanced around the hideout. He had to say, Garth sure did know how to set up a good hideout. Sigils were spray painted all over the place to keep out any unwanted guests. Weapons covered every wall and books were piled up on a shelf that reached to the ceiling. Garth was prepared and that was good because the rest of them weren't. Then, his eyes fell down to the map pinned to the wall with thousands of tacks and sticky notes placed all over it. Garth followed Dean's gaze and smiled.

"Ya like it? Hunters from all over the world have been sending in news of disappearances," Garth stated, walking over to the map, and running his fingers against it to show the several areas.

"Disappearances?" Sam asked. Garth nodded, folding his arms over his chest.

"Humans have been disappearing left and right, but they all have something in common," he stated, handing Bobby a file stocked full of papers. The older hunter glimpsed through them, eyes widening.

"They're all angel vessels," he gasped, showing Dean the file next. Dean glared at the papers. Why would Everglee want vessels? All the angels were dead. It's not like they're going to be used.

"That's not all though," Garth stated, waving over at a man hiding in the shadows of the room to come over. The three hunters recognized him right away as the king of hell. Dean grabbed for his blade, but Garth stepped between him and Crowley.

"Hold on, Dudes, Crowley's on our side this round. Well, for the most part. Everglee's practically killed every demon in hell," Garth explained.

"So? Sounds like that jerk is doing something right," Dean hissed. Crowley glared at Dean, smirking slightly.

"Yes, but think of it this way, Dean-o. Without my demons no one is watching over hell and if no one is watching over hell than some of my bigger prisoners can escape," Crowley hissed. Dean paled instantly. Lucifer was still trapped in the pit and there's no telling what he would do if he got loose. He doubted the angel was also the only one trapped inside. Crowley probably had every big bad super villain ever created stashed away in there.

"Ok, so what's the plan then?" Dean asked, turning his attention back to Garth. The young hunter directed the hunters and king of hell back to the map.

"Well, as you guys already know the heart of all of this is taking place in Chicago. If we can somehow find a way to kill or lock up Everglee then we can set up a trap for him there, but we need to know his weakness," Garth stated. Everyone turned to the king of hell then, but he simply held up his hands.

"Don't look at me, boys. I've sent all my best after that angel on steroids and nothing has worked. Even angel blades and wholly oil are useless!" Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, thinking back to his first meeting with the golden angel. He had said something to them. He just had to remember.

"Maybe we should just let Lucifer out. When he finds out what Everglee did to his brothers and sisters he might help," Sam offered.

"Really, Moose? " Crowley stated. "He's too blind with his hatred for Michel to even give a damn. Even if he did, how would we get him back after all of this-"

"It's worth a try!"

"It's a dumb try!"

"Shut up you two!" Dean shouted, holding his head in his hands. Everyone went silent as Dean slumped against the wall, trying to think. "Everglee had said something to us when we met him. He admitted to a weakness without even really intending too." Everyone frowned as they watched Dean_. "Anyway…he's been driving me crazy the past few months. He's the only one that appears to be able to withstand my curse…" _Dean's head shot up as the words echoed through his mind.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam asked as a pained expression dripped from Dean's face. The hunter looked up at his little brother, eyes burning.

"Cas."

"What?" Sam questioned. Dean glared at him, repeating the name of the dead angel. They others just stared at him blankly, like he was off his rocker. "Dean, he's…"

"I know!" Dean shouted, furry building up inside him. "It's just…Everglee said that Cas was the only one not affected by his curse. If Cas were around maybe he could help us."

"You know that's impossible, Dean," Bobby stated.

"Yep, we don't even know where angels go when killed," Garth finished. Dean felt like he was in a sinking hole. There was no hope anymore.

"Actually, it is possible," Chuck the prophet stated as he walked over to the group from the front door.

"What?" Dean gasped, staring at the weary looking prophet. He looked like he hadn't slept in years and you could smell the whiskey on him from a mile away.

"I know how to bring an angel back from the dead," the prophet stated. The group looked at each other, smiles falling on each of their faces. Cas was going to come back. They were going to save him.


	7. An Angel Returned

**Chapter 7: An Angel Returned**

Bringing back a human from the dead is easy. Angels are a different story. They don't leave their bodies like humans do when they die. You have to bring them back both Grace and Vessel. That's why they had to drive back to that old barn that Dean and Cas first met. The link is strongest there and the stronger the link the easier it will be to bring him back. Now here they were, standing in a circle painted with strange markings. Chuck stood outside the circle next to Dean, who had taken his shirt off to reveal the burns left on his body. Crowley and two of his demon thugs stood by the entrance to keep watch. They didn't need Everglee and his dead angel army to come storming in. If they were right that Cas would be able to stop this angel then Everglee would try to stop what they're doing no matter what. Sam and Bobby stood off to the side, watching.

"Are you ready?" Chuck asked, turning to Dean. The older Winchester nodded and Chuck placed his hand on the handprint burned into Dean's shoulder. A shiver ran up Dean's skin, but he didn't pull away. Enochian worlds began to spill from Chuck's lips and soon blood was falling from the print. It wasn't Dean's, though he realized. It wasn't chuck's either. The blood was something else. Dean watched the blood fall to the floor and weaved its way to the center of the white painted circle. It began to bubble against the floor as it pooled together and Dean didn't hold back a gasp when a blood soaked hand reached up from the Blood.

"Cas…" Dean gasped as a body submerged from the blood, revealing Castiel's vessel Jimmy. A bolt of lightning struck down on the roof, breaking through and hitting Jimmy's body right where the heart would be beating. Light surged all around the body and the lights of the barn flickered like crazy.

"Dean, do it now!" Chuck shouted, closing his eyes to the blinding light of the lightning. Pulling away from Chuck, Dean stepped into the circle, splashing through the bubbling blood beneath his feet to his friend's side. He took in the sight of the body. It looked just like it did when they burnt him out on the lake, cold and lifeless. Dean kneeled down next to the body and placed one hand on the wing burns and another on Castiel's chest where the lightning was hitting. Light erupted from Cas' eyes and the burns on Dean's body shot out with blue light and drained back into the angel. Dean gritted his teeth at the hot pain curling through his body. A scream burst from Cas' lips and life drained back into those sapphire blue eyes.

"Cas?" Dean gasped, relief flooding through him. It's working. It's actually working. Castiel turned his head, staring into Dean's green eyes with his blue. They were confused, but they were still alive. "Everything's going to be alright, Cas," Dean whispered.

"Ignore my actions, Winchester, or pay the price," Samandriel's voice cracked from behind. Dean turned to see four angel's with bone wings and grey skin standing over the bodies of the demons. Crowley stood a few feet back, staring wide eyed at the dead angels. Angel blades coded in blood hung loosely in their hands and their dead eyes stared directly at Dean and Cas.

"Sorry, Dudes, but I think I'll pass," Dean stated. The angel's turned their heads to the side and then glared at Chuck, who was still chanting the words for the spell to fully bring back Castiel. The angels repeated the words they had said before and lunged at Chuck. The prophet stopped chanting as he was tackled to the floor by the angels and Cas arched his back in pain. Dean turned back to the angel, watching as the light began to fade. "No, Cas! Stay with me!" he screamed. Sam and Bobby fired their guns at the angels, but they didn't let go of the screaming prophet. Crowley zapped over; trying to rip the angels away, but the angels flung him into the wall. The king of hell hissed and pushed himself back to Sam and Bobby's side.

"Dean, p…please…" Cas gasped as the life began to drain from him again. "H…help me." Dean pressed his hands harder against Cas and started chanting in enochian. Chuck had been chanting the words over and over so they were drilled in his head. He could do this. He just had to say a couple words. Light blazed again against Castiel and the angel's body drained in more and more life.

"Well, nice knowing you all," Crowley said as the angel's shoved Chuck's battered body at them and started to approach the hunters and king of hell. The angels each lifted up an angel blade, ready to slice through all four of them, when suddenly a shadowy white mist wrapped around the dead angels. They looked over to the source of the mist to see Castiel standing with an outstretched hand and dark black wings wrapped around his coatless body. The angel's blue eyes glowed faintly as he sent out bursts of power. The dead angels one by one collapsed to their knees and stared up into their brother's eyes.

"Brother, thank you," Samandriel whispered before his body and the others turned to white sand. The mist then disappeared and Castiel's wings turned back into shadows.

"Yeah, Cas!" Sam shouted, helping Chuck back to his feet. Castiel turned slightly to look at the group before crumbling to the cold floor. Dean rushed from where he had been standing and grabbed the angel before he could hurt himself.

"Sammy, give me your coat," Dean said, gently dropping Cas into his lap. His little brother let go of Chuck carefully, helping him lean against Bobby and handed his coat to Dean. The older Winchester gently draped the coat over Castiel's bare body and stared down at the now living angel. Chuck limped over to Dean, staring at the body with wide eyes.

"So…it worked? It actually worked?" he gasped. Dean nodded, running a hand through Castiel's brown hair.

Castiel was alive and this time it was going to stay that way.


	8. Back Again

**Chapter 8: Back Again**

Back at Garth's hideout everyone was silent. Sam and Garth were perched at Sammy's laptop, checking the internet for anything on angels. Bobby was standing by the map, looking over each spot where the vessels were stolen in hope of finding something to link it all. Then there was Crowley. He stood by the doorway with a phone pressed to his ear. From what they could hear the king of hell was trying to get more of his demons to find out how to hold back the undead angels a bit. As for Dean, he just sat on the edge of the couch next to Castiel's sleeping form. Garth had lent the angel some clothes and they had managed to get him to drink some water before he passed out again. Sam had tried to pull Dean away, but he stayed by his angel's side. Cas was actually alive. Dean wasn't going to let the angel out of his sight again this time. He looked over the angel carefully. Dark purple and blue shadows hung under Castiel's closed eyes and his skin was a sickening grey. Dean would have thought he was dead if it wasn't for the breathing.

"He doesn't look so well," Dean stated more to himself then the others. Everyone looked up from what they had been doing and stared at Dean with saddened eyes. They had wanted to tell Dean about the consequences to all this, but none of them had the heart. Well, Crowley would have had the heart to tell him, but the king of hell was told to keep his mouth shut if he didn't wasn't a blade in his gut. Just then Cas let out a small moan and his eyes flickered open.

"F…father…" Cas whimpered still partly in a dream. Dean's eyes widened in relief as he cheered out, ignoring Cas' first stumbled words. The others quickly got up, surrounding the weary angel. Cas blinked at them a few times before his vision finally cleared and shot up in surprise, looking over himself for the wounds left by Everglee.

"Hey, Castiel, calm down," Sam said, holding out a hand to keep the angel from falling off the couch. The angel frowned, clearly knowing that this shouldn't be happening.

"How-"

"We did some freaky ritual. You're all better now, Cas," Dean stated, smiling at the angel and then at the others. The group simply smiled back sluggishly, knowing that _better_ wasn't the right word. The angel turned his head to the side and then his eyes widened in fear.

"M…my brothers…are they…" Cas trailed off as the looks on his friends' faces changed from happy to ones of sadness. "Oh," was all he could say, pulling his knees to his chest and dropping his head on top of them. Dean bit down on his lip as he stared at the sad blue eyes of his friend.

"Cas, I swear we'll get Everglee for this. We've been working on stopping him this whole time," Dean said, holding his hands out to the hideout around them. Cas didn't move, but Dean just kept going. "He's been taking all the angel vessels so maybe if we find one then we can-"

"He's doing what?!" Cas gasped, head shooting up and staring him in the eye. Dean pulled back a little.

"He's taking vessels," Dean said again. Cas' eyes widened and he lunged from his spot on the couch. Sam and Garth grabbed him before as his weak limbs gave out from under him and Dean rushed back to Cas' side, trying to calm the angel. "Cas what's wrong?" Dean asked, holding the angel by the shoulders. Cas took several deep breaths, glancing around him.

"Sometimes angels leave energy behind with our vessels when we leave," Cas began.

"Like radiation from a bomb or something. That stuff clings on," Sam stated.

"That is a close enough analogy, yes," Cas sighed, lowering his eyes briefly. "Everglee will use that power left over from the vessels and their angels to absorb it and become even more powerful than before."

"So he's been draining, power?" Bobby summed up. Cas nodded.

"How else do you think he had enough power to withstand the touch of an angel blade, all of heaven, and wholly fire? He drained us and now he is draining our vessels. He's not even an angel really. He's a cherub that's been hungry for power since day one," Cas told them. Dean frowned. They got their asses kicked by a cherub of all things? Weren't those one of the lowest ranking angels in heaven? Dean ran a hand over his face. Now he felt just a tad stupid. "We need to put up new sigils to keep him away…" Cas trailed off as he pressed a hand to his nose. Everyone watched as blood oozed onto his hand. Cas swallowed, glancing up at Chuck then. His eyes were angry, but Chuck didn't seem to be affected by the deathly stare. It almost looked like he was…smiling?

"Um…I think you've had enough excitement for one day, Cas, let's get you to bed," Dean said, swinging Castiel's arm over his shoulder and pulling the angel up. The angel let Dean help him into the guest bedroom down the hall.

* * *

Once the door was shut Dean sprung, wrapping his arms around the angel and squeezing the breath out of him. Cas' eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't you ever do that again, you hear me? Don't you dare leave me like that," Dean whispered as he buried his face is Cas' neck. The angel sighed, wrapping his own arms around his human, but he didn't say anything. He knew what was happening to him. It was already a matter of time. Lying to Dean was not going to do anything, but make things worse for Dean when the time finally came. Finally, Dean pulled away, whipping at his wet eyes. When they were clear he handed Cas a tissue for his nose. The angel dabbed at the blood, knowing that this was only the beginning of a never ending curse. He didn't say anything though. He didn't want to upset Dean any more than he already has.

"Cas?" Castiel looked up at the hunter who was now looking away from him. "When you woke up you said something about your father." Cas felt his heart squeeze slightly and he too looked away. Dean glanced up at his angel, looking him over carefully.

"I…saw him, Dean," the angel admitted. Dean's eyes widened instantly and he felt like all the air had been knocked out of him.

"What?" he stammered. Castiel looked at him with tired tear soaked eyes. His whole body was trembling and Dean instantly felt horrible for bringing it up.

"I saw God."


	9. Hell Goes to Hell

**Chapter 9: Hell Goes to Hell**

Crowley watched as hell shattered to pieces, souls being sucked away as Everglee stormed through the gates. He grinned at Crowley with a smirk that made even the king of hell quiver. Heaven and now Hell. There was no stopping this angel from taking everything. The angel's golden wings glinted dangerously in the flames rising around him as his feet touched the ground in each step. Crowley clutched the angel blade he had taken long ago, even though he knew it would do nothing to this angel. Everglee was stronger than any angel. In fact, some have been calling him the king of the world, witch Crowley just saw as bullshit. The king of hell jumped to the side as the ceiling started to crumble above him. This place was already falling to pieces and all the angel did was step inside.

"Hello, Crowley," hissed the angel as he now finally stood only inches from the demon. Crowley chewed at his lip, trying to keep down his nerves. The angel chuckled, noticing his fear. "I came for my brother Lucifer," he stated, waving at the closed off pit Crowley now stood in front of. He knew why the angel wanted his brother. He was going to feed off of him. Even Crowley found that pathetically disgusting.

"Well, sorry to ruin your parade, but that's not going to happen, Mate," Crowley informed, lunging with the blade in his hand. Everglee held up a hand, sending Crowley into the already crumbling ceiling and the king of hell was soon buried partially in the rubble. He could still watch Everglee approach the pit and summon his brother from it. Crowley covered his eyes, remembering that Lucifer did not have a vessel. He didn't feel like losing his sight today. He didn't need to see to understand what was going on around him, though. Everglee was holding his hands out to his brother, draining him of his life and turning his body into the creatures that now chased the Winchesters and their dying angel.

"Now…for you," Everglee hissed, stepping over to the ruble. Crowley opened his eyes, finding that the place was almost done with. Demons lay all over, dead and Crowley knew that he was going to be next if he didn't say anything.

"How about we make a deal?" he offered. Everglee lowered his hands, staring at the demon contently. Good, that got his attention. "I'll spy on you brother and give you information on their every move if you let me live." Everglee let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"Do you really believe I would trust so filthy a creature as you, Demon? I am an angel. I am pure of blood and might. You are the gum on my shoe." Well, that was a tad bit harsh. Crowley opened his mouth to speak, but another laugh left Everglee's lips. "Though, with such a wavering ally as you my brother has no chance to beating me. You'll probably go running as soon as you get the chance." Crowley bit his tongue as he was insulted. This guy had a lot of nerve.

"Well, do whatever you want, just hurry it up," he spat. Everglee smirked, those sapphire blue eyes shimmering in the light of the fire; much like Castiel's eyes did when he was angry.

"Goodbye, Crowley," Everglee hissed, before disappearing in a flash of light. As soon as he was gone Hell collapsed in on itself. Everything in it dying and crumbling to nothing.


	10. Plans and Lies

**Chapter 10: Plans and Lies**

"We should tell, Dean," Sam said in the other room to the others a few hours after Dean escorted Cas to the guest bedroom and Crowley returned from hell. Chuck had told them right before they left for the barn what was going to happen to Cas and they wished that he never had. The thought of losing their angel not once but twice was just too much.

"You saw how he was when Cas died, Sam. If we tell him he'll try to stop it," Bobby stated. Sam let out a dramatic sigh, slumping down into the couch and covering his face. He knew that, but what would he do when he ends up burning Cas' broken body a second time? This time Dean may not be able to carry on.

"Oh, can we cut the soppy dead angel story already? It's getting old. We need to discuss our plan of attack on Everglee before that angel sends his undead angel army over here to kill us. My operatives said that they've been seeing a bit of movement." Crowley snapped, waving his phone in the air for them all to see as stumbled into the doorway, breathing hard. Everyone shot up, staring at him wild-eyed as he blundered to the couch, covered in blood and rubble. He was cut and bruised beyond repair and his clothes and hair was burnt from flames.

"Whoa, Crowley, what happened?" Sam asked, watching as the king of hell coughed blood into his hand. The demon took in a few deep breaths, trying to regain his strength. Getting out of a collapsing hell was…well, hell. He had practically dug his way out using his fingernails.

"Everglee has taken Hell," he sighed. "All my demons are dead. Well, some of them escaped. They are currently guarding the area, but he'll be sending his undead army here soon." Everyone in the room paled and Crowley knew what they were thinking. They had to advance on the plan, even if their little angel wasn't feeling good. The world was crumbling.

"Balls! Now what do we do?" Bobby spat. Everyone was quiet. Yeah, looks like there little team was going to lose this fight.

"Crowley's right. We don't have time to argue anymore about this. We need to decide how to set our trap for Everglee." Everyone was silent then. They knew what they needed for the trap. They just needed to get their hands on it first. If Everglee wants vessels then they need to find one and protect it until Everglee decides to come and take it himself. It's just…where are they going to find one?

"Look at this you idjits," Bobby called from over by the wall with the map hanging on it. He was holding a red marker in his hand.

"Bobby! That's not a coloring book!" Garth yelped. "I worked on that all day!" Bobby ignored Garths wining and continued connecting the dots from vessel to vessel.

"Oh," Sam gasped, watching at the red lines connected into a cross. A few spots were still missing in the cross though and the closest was just one town over. The group each smiled at each other. They had their vessel then. They just had to keep the undead angel's off of it until Everglee showed up and Cas took him down. Well, if he can survive that long that is.

* * *

Dean held out a hand to the angel and he curled his knees back up to his chest and stared far away into the distance. He had been sure he had heard the angel wrong, but then again Cas did look like he had just seen a ghost. Dean doubted that anyone other than god could freak the angel out that badly. Cas pulled away from Dean and the hunter held back the urge to shout at him.

"Did he say anything to you?" Dean asked, staring at Cas hopefully. Cas picked at his nails. He wanted to say- _Yes, Dean, my father spoke to me. He said I'd die in a few days and then rambled on about now the world was in my hands now._ He couldn't though. If Dean was really as broken as what he had heard and seen already then he didn't want to add to the Winchester's grief.

"He told me that I need to build up strength like Everglee did," Cas informed the hunter. Dean frowned, sitting down on the bed.

"How are you going to do that?" Dean questioned, fiddling with the necklace Sammy had given him. Cas swallowed quickly, tasting bile in the back of his throat just thinking about it.

"Everglee feed off my brothers and sisters when they were alive. I must feed on the dark and dead energy that now consumes my family." Dean looked just as disgusted as Cas did, but he held himself together. For that Cas was grateful of. The last thing he needed was for Dean to start arguing with him.

"Will this have any side effects I should be aware of?" And there it is. The words Cas dreaded to hear from the hunter.

"I'll just get a little tired from having so much power. That's all,"Cas lied. Dean looked him over a few times and then a small smile tugged on his lips.

"We'll then you better get all the sleep you need then," Dean said, pushing Cas back into the bed and yanking the sheets over his body. "Sleep tight, Cas," Dean said, walking over to the door and pressing his fingers to the light switch.

"Good night, Dean," Cas murmured, the lights going off and the darkness flooded in.


	11. A Past Re-lived

**Chapter 11: A Past Re-Lived**

Everglee walked down the white halls of heaven, shoes clopping loudly. Blood was the only thing that decorated the walls of heaven, the blood of angels. Two angels stood at his side as he walked. They weren't body guards really. They were just there just in case. He felt no guilt from killing his dear brothers and sisters. When god had first created him his father and the angels all disowned him. Well, now it's his turn. He had killed the angels. Now all he had to do was find God and bring him to his knees. It was just the usual process of becoming king of heaven, hell, and Earth.

"Sir?" Everglee turned to find himself face to face with an archangel once known as Raphael long ago. He was no longer that now, though. His magnificent wings were now bone and his eyes were dead of life.

"What is it, Raphael? I am busy," he hissed at the dead angel. Raphael bowed to his brother and then stated as quickly but as fluently as he could,

"The Winchesters have brought the black eyed angel back to the land of the living. Samandriel and three others of my brothers were murdered by him." Everglee's eyes burned in rage.

"Castiel lives?!" he hissed. Raphael nodded and Everglee punched a dark hole into the white wall. His fate and Castiel's have been tied together since day one. He remembered the day like it was only yesterday.

* * *

"_My sons, please gather," God called out throughout heaven. Angels with wings of various light colors flew into sight, landing softly by their father's feet. Their father was in the vessel of a scruffy haired human. Many of the angels did not mind that their father always appeared as a human, but others felt like their father was mocking them. Lucifer was one of them. He always knew father loved the humans more._

"_Father, why have you summoned us?" Michel asked as he floated over, Gabriel and Balthazar by his side. He spent much of his time taking care of his younger brothers and teaching them to fly. He didn't mind it at all. As long as it pleased his father he was happy. God smiled at his son and pointed at two stars resting next to the moon. One shined brighter than the other, but they were lovely to look at. _

"_Two knew angels are being born," he told them. The angels wooed and awed, muttering to each other what angels would appear. _

"_Look!" here comes one now!" Gabriel shouted, excitedly, popping a piece of gum in his mouth. The angels watched as the starlight brightened from the brightest star and the rays spilled down into their father's hands. They all watched with wide eyes as the light shifted to form to gentle wings. When the baby angel's Grace was fully formed the light disappeared. Everyone gasped as God turned to show his sons and daughters the new child. They all gasped at the sight. He looked like he was five, but that's how every baby angel appeared. His wings were what stood out the most to them. They were lovely silk feathers black as night. Gabriel and Balthazar let go of Michel's hand and approached their father and the new angel. God knelt down so his sons could get a better look at their baby brother. The angel's eyes were the color of sapphires they realized when the child opened his eyes. The child smiled at his brothers and God set his son down on the white floor. The angel struggled on his feet at first, his wings setting him off balance. Michel flapped over, holding the child's hand until his wings straightened out. _

"_What is his name?" Michel asked, staring down at his knew sibling. The little angel spun around, flapping his black wings, the light from the stars glinting off of them with magnificent beauty. God turned his head for a second. _

"_His name is Castiel, a soldier and he will become a very important angel one day," God stated, watching as little Castiel flapped over to him and smiled at him with his big blue eyes. God laughed at the child, smoothing his fingers against the beautiful wings._

"_His wings, Father. Why are they that color?" Lucifer stated, stepping next to Michel, his white wings folded against his back. Little Castiel ran up to him, smiling at him. Lucifer couldn't keep the smile from his lips as the little angel spun around his legs. _

"_His wings, my son, is a sign of change, change for heaven," God stated sadly. Lucifer and Michel glanced at each other for a second and then to the angel, running around their feet. _

"_Father, what change do you mean?" Lucifer began to question. Michel jabbed him in the ribs, but Lucifer didn't break eye contact with his father. Something was wrong. He could see it. _

"_Look! The other one is coming now!" Gabriel screeched excitedly before God could answer his son's question. God turned, a sad look crossing his face as the last star shot down to his hands. Everyone watched as the sandy haired child appeared in their father's hands. He was a cherub they realized; a lower ranking angel, but an angel all the same. He was dressed in a white cloak like Castiel was, but his wings made all of them step back in disgust. The angel opened his sapphire blue eyes and fluttered down to the white floor, not stumbling like his brother had just before him. He stretched, revealing the wide golden wings. He smiled at them, but it faded as no one smiled back. _

"_Father, those wings…they-"_

"_Yes, Michel, the prophesy has begun," God stated, staring down at the child. "The twins of the morning stars; one of light and one of death." The angels watched as Castiel flapped over to his twin, smiling shyly. His brother didn't smile back, though. Instead he just glared down at Castiel. Gabriel took the baby angel in his arms, pulling him away from the golden winged freak. The little angel stared at his siblings in confusion, but they all kept away, not wanting to be anywhere near him._

"_What shall we call him, Father?" Lucifer asked, pushing Gabriel and Castiel behind him so they were not in the path of the Cherub. The little Cherub looked at God then, his blue eyes staring into his. _

"_Everglee, and he shall become the doom of Heaven."_

* * *

That was exactly who he was too. The prophesy was almost completed now, but if Castiel was left to live it will never occur. His twin brother must die and he must die as soon as possible.

"Gabriel, Balthazar," Everglee hissed, turning to the two angels who had been walking with him. They stood before their master, bowing their heads in respect. Everglee grinned at them as he gave them their instructions. Castiel's most beloved brothers were the ones that would finally put him into his grave.


	12. To End a Prophesy is to Save the World

**Chapter 12: To End a Prophesy is to Save the World**

Team Free Will sat outside Garth's hideout. Crowley's henchmen stood all around them, keeping a look out as Castiel emerged from the shadows with Dean at his side. Dean was clutching onto Cas' angel blade like it was the last one on earth. Sam stood on the other side of Cas with Samandriel's old blade. The dead angel no longer needed it anyway. They had to get moving. Cas had told them that in order to call on all of his siblings from heaven he must call on them from a garden that links with the same garden in heaven. Castiel opened the door to the Impala when a familiar voice caused him to stop.

"Ignore my actions, Winchester, or pay the price," Balthazar and Gabriel spat in unison, expanding their bone wings to their full length.

"Is that all you guys can say?" Dean grumbled, stepping a few steps back and holding his blade up. Castiel stared at his two closest brothers, pain stabbing through him like a hot rod. They turned their heads at him, smiling cruelly.

"I'm sorry, My Brothers," Cas said, holding up a hand, mist forming around his body. The two dead angels zapped into the air. Dean wondered how they could be flying when their wings were just bone. They dived at them, kicking Dean in the ribs and pushing Bobby into Crowley. Crowley hissed at his minions, but no one answered. They all were reverted to nothing but dust.

"The prophesy shall commence, Castiel." Balthazar hissed, landing in front of his younger brother. Castiel frowned at his brother, holding up his hands, but Gabriel pulled them back, locking them behind his back.

"Heaven must fall," Gabriel whispered into his ear. Cas bit down on his lip, struggling beneath his brother.

"If you could just hear yourselves….Gabriel, Balthazar, please listen," Cas, pleaded. "Everglee is controlling you!" Dean stabbed his angel blade into Gabriel's shoulder, causing the angel to let go in surprise and Castiel held his hands out towards Balthazar. The angel screeched, flying up into the air, Gabriel fallowing close behind, dropping the angel blade onto the gravel. They turned, glaring down at their younger brother before disappearing once again. Dean and Sam rushed to Castiel's side, checking if the angel had been injured by his brothers.

"Well, that was a wonderful family gathering," Crowley grumbled picking himself off of Bobby and looking up into the sky with the others.

"Yeah, but more importantly what did those to undead birds mean by a prophesy?" Bobby said, getting off the ground and making his way to the others. Castiel bit into his tongue, tasting blood. Could he tell them? Maybe if he just told them a little they'd be satisfied.

"Cas?" Dean said, shaking his shoulder lightly. Castiel looked up into his hunters green eyes. He had already lied to him. He couldn't again.

"The twins of the morning stars; one of light and one of death,"Castiel murmured, remembering the words from when he was just a fledgling. The group of hunters and king of hell frowned at his words and the angel pointed up at the two stars glinting brightly in the sky next to the tip of the moon.

"Yeah, Disney's Neverland, so?" Dean said with a sarcastic smirk. Cas frowned at the analogy, but Sam quickly explained that it was something from a Disney movie. Cas still had no idea what they were speaking of, though. Still, he told them the story of the day he and Everglee were created and about the hatred his brothers had for the cherub.

"That dick sounds more like one of those archangel dicks than some hug happy cupid," Dean stated, crossing his arms as Castiel told them the story.

"It's like they always say. The quiet ones are the ones bent on destroying the world," Crowley summed up. Cas sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"The Son of Darkness shall kill his twin of light and murder the children of heaven, hell, and Earth to retrieve his golden throne and rip our father from it, claiming it as his own," Cas explained.

"Wait, so if you can kill Everglee, then the prophesy is rewritten and the world is safe?" Dean questioned. Castiel nodded, staring up at the morning stars. To save the world he had to kill his brother before his brother killed the rest of the world. Everglee had already destroyed Heaven and Hell. He was not going to allow Earth to fall too.


	13. The Garden of Heaven

**Chapter 13: The Garden of Heaven**

The garden was pretty for the most part. Flowers were in full bloom and morning dew clung to the leaves. The only thing that really freaked Dean out was the angel statues. Hundreds sat along the cobblestone walkway, holding hands. They kept going until they formed a large circle around a fountain with a rose covered cross protruding through it. Cas explained that each of the angels marked an angel of heaven. It was the strongest place on earth and could give out a message to all angelic beings. Cas stepped out into the middle of the circle. Dean watched the angel carefully, ignoring the murmuring behind him. The gang was all here. Armed and ready for anything. Dean wasn't worried about the angels attacking though. He was worried about Castiel. The angel said that he may get tired from consuming the energy of his dead sibling, but Dean felt that there was more to it then Cas was letting on. Castiel was acting like he was keeping something from him again and that never ended well.

"It's time," Castiel stated, turning to face his friends. Dean looked Cas up and down, noticing that the angel was shaking. Walking over to the angel, Dean pulled him out of ear shot.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, praying that he wasn't going to hear bad news. Castiel looked down at his feet for a second or two and then peered back up at Dean.

"I am about to kill my brothers and sisters, Dean. I…" Cas raised his hands to his face.

"Shit, Cas, I'm sorry," Dean said, wrapping his arms around the angel. He glanced over at Sammy and the others, who were looking more worried than ever. At least Sammy wasn't going to be giving him a hard time for hugging of all things. He pulled away after a few moments and then made eye contact with the angel once more. "Cas, you're not killing them. They're already dead. You're setting them free from Everglee. Everything's going to fine," Dean stated. Cas nodded, backing back up to the middle of the circle of angels and Dean stepped back to his place next to Sam. His little brother gave him a nod and they watched as Castiel closed his eyes and held up his hands towards the heavens. The wind suddenly picked up and Dean pulled his coat closer to himself. Leaves rattled in the trees above them and a howling noise rumbled through the air. Castiel's lips moved as he prayed in Enochian words, summoning his brothers. Cas' coat and hair seemed untouched by the wind swirling around him like a hurricane. Dark beams of light then burst the angel's surrounding Castiel to pieces, revealing angels with bone wings and dead eyes. They lifted their angel blades towards Castiel as he continued chanting, but Dean, Bobby, Sam, Garth, and Crowley distracted them for the angel. They slashed at the angels with their blades and shot at them with all the firepower that they had. More and more angel's apeared and Castiel still kept on chanting. Dean slashed at another angel, breathing heavy. He didn't know how long he could hold up. heck, he didn't know how long any of the rest of them could hold up.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, but he was too late. An angel kicked him right in the chest, sending him flying back into one of the angel statues. Dean gasped in pain, looking up at the dead angel towering above him. He recognised the bald angel instantly. It was Zachariah and he was looking a lot more menacing dead than he had when he was living. The angel lifted and angel blade to Dean's throat to make a cut when a white mist swallowed the angel hole. Dean looked up groggily; watching as the mist began to consume the thousands of angel's surrounding them. Sam rushed to Dean's side, picking him up to his feet with some help from Garth and they watched as the mist circled from angel to angel then back to Castiel. Blood was dripping heavily from Castiel's nose as the mist carried the life from his brothers back to himself. Dean wanted to run out and yell for Cas to stop, but he didn't. Cas had to do this. Angel's screamed and shouted all around as they were ripped of the artificial life Everglee had given them. Once all the angels had fallen to their knees the mist disappeared and Castiel still stood in the center of the circle, surrounded by his many brothers and sisters.

"Castiel…" they all muttered, staring up at their brother. The angel stared at each and every one of them, a sad look in his eyes. The angels all let out a soft sigh as Castiel muttered a few enochian words and they all crumbled into fine white sand. They weren't the only ones to crumble though. Cas fell down to his knees, blood oozing now from mouth and he collapsed into the cobblestone. Dean pushed his way to Cas, pulling the angel into his arms and checking feverishly for a pulse. He almost sobbed with relief when he found the weak little pulse under his fingertips.

"Cas, can you hear me?" Dean shouted, shaking Cas lightly. The angel's eyes opened slowly, revealing his sapphire blue eyes. Usually Dean would be happy to look into those eyes, but he wasn't now. Cas' eyes were dimmer than before. They almost looked like they had when he was holding Cas' dying body in his arms all those days ago. The angel's breathing rattled as he took in a few sharp breaths and Dean had a feeling that this was what Cas had really meant when he said he would just get a little tired. He had meant that he was going to be so worn out his body may not be able to take it.

"Sam, go get the Impala," Dean instructed, tossing the keys to his younger brother. They had to get Cas out of here. There may not be any angels left, but he doubted Everglee was just going to let his brother get away from him more than he already has.


	14. A Truth Revealed

**Chapter 14: A Truth Revealed**

When they returned back to Garth's hideout Chuck was already waiting for them with med kits and bears. He must have had a vision. Cas was resting silently in the guest bedroom, still too weak to even shift in his sleep. They all just sat around now silently with their beers, staring out at the locked door Cas now slept behind.

"So, are you guys done hiding shit from me or do I have to wait till Cas keels over on me the next time he tries to lift a finger?" Dean spat, not taking his gaze of his bear. Everyone in the room stayed silent. Dean knew that they probably were just protecting him, but he didn't want to be coddled. He wanted to know so he could understand what is happening. He hated being in the dark and he wasn't going to be kept in it when Cas is dying right here right now. Garth was the first to speak up.

"We just didn't want you to worry none, Dean, honest," Gath started. "Chuck had told us the consequences to bringing Cas back and we didn't think you'd want to bare it since you two are so dang close." Dean still refused to look up from his bear but he did give a short nod so they at least knew he was listening.

"Castiel was gone body and soul, Dean. The spell will work, but only for a short while before he passes on for good. Taking in all that dead energy may be giving him more power to take on Everglee, but it's also filling him with more death and killing him faster," Chuck stated, not looking at Dean as he spoke. Dean clutched the neck of his bottle tight, cracking it slightly with his grip.

"We're sorry, Dean," Bobby added.

"Well, I wasn't. I told you guys from the beginning that we should tell him, but oh no! Can't do that!' Crowley shouted, flinging his arms dramatically into the air. Dean finally looked up from his bottle, taking a swig before walking over to one of the windows and staring at the two stars glinting brightly by the moon.

"What now?" Dean asked, glaring at them through the corner of his eyes. Sam shrugged.

"Wait till Cas is well enough to be moved."


	15. You Should Have Told Me

**Chapter 15: You Should Have Told Me**

Dean never liked being around people when they were sick. Vomit was always hell to get out of your clothes and you always ended up catching it later on, but Cas was different. Cas wasn't sick with the flu or a cold. He was dying and Dean wanted to keep him as comfortable as possible. The angel had woken a few times since they returned to Garth's, but he was never strong enough to even bat an eye. Sometimes he wasn't even strong enough to take a breath, which scared the hell outa Dean. Even his wings had become visible now. Cas didn't have enough strength to keep them hidden like usual. Dean normally wouldn't mind staring at the beautiful feathers, but at the moment he wished he couldn't. They were just a reminder that Cas was going to die soon. The once glossy feathers that made the light bounce of in golden streams were now oily, matted, and molting. Some days Dean felt sick looking at them and had to cover them with a sheet so he couldn't end up vomiting all over himself.

Now Cas was awake once again, but he was a tad bit stronger than before. The angel managed to drink a full glass of water and sit up with a little help from Dean, dragging his wings up with him. He could barely lift them from the bed. Cas' eyes looked like shit as well. They were puffy and blood shot, but the once sapphire blue was just a light baby blue that no longer stood out to Dean and the others. `Cas opened his mouth to speak, but Dean pressed a finger to the angel's lips shaking his head.

"Don't strain your voice, Cas, just rest," the Winchester instructed. The angel nodded, slumping against the headboard of the bed. Dean watched him fiddle with the seam of his bed sheets and finally spoke. "You should have told me." Fingers froze suddenly, no longer fiddling with the sheets. His head lowered, refusing to meet Dean's gaze. Dean stared at him for a moment. Thousands of emotions were running through him. He felt anger, betrayal, sadness, grief, but he also understood. He understood why Cas lied to him, why his favorite angel had not told him everything. Cas had done it so Dean wouldn't feel guilty or pain as he watched Cas slowly die. Cas had wanted Dean to think that Everglee had been too much for him and killed him so Dean wouldn't sit there and think that maybe if he had found another way to bring the angel back or to help the angel things would be different. Dean knew for a fact, though that he would always blame himself for what happened to the angel of the lord. "I wish that I had understood earlier what was happening to you. Then maybe I could have…It doesn't matter now," Dean sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "I just…" Dean looked back to Cas, who was now clutching the sheets covering him. Silent tears fell from Cas' face, landing softy on the blankets. Dean bit his tongue, cursing at himself for opening his big mouth. This wasn't what he wanted his last actual conversation with Cas to go like. Forgetting about his whole personal space rule, Dean pushed himself to Cas' side and wrapped his arms tightly around the angel's body. He ran a hand through Cas' hair as she angel buried his face into Dean's neck and clutched at his shirt.

"S…sorry, Dean. I…sc…sc." Dean held Cas tighter as the angel struggled to force the words out of his sore throat. He felt his own tears begin to build in his eyes.

"It's going to be ok, Cas. I'm going to stay with you. I'll be with you till the end I swear," Dean whispered. Cas let out a few short sobs and Dean let his own tears finally fall, dropping onto Cas. They sat like that for hours just being there for one another. If they were going to do this they were going to do it together.


	16. Our Only Hope is God

**Chapter 16: Our Only Hope is God**

Dean leaned against the pool table Garth had brought up from the basement. He needed a break from worrying over Castiel and this was the perfect way. Playing against the king of hell. Crowley was winning of course. Cheeky bastard must be cheating. He was aimed, ready for the shot when the door to the guest bedroom squeaked open. Dean jumped at the sudden noise, sending the ball into the air and smacking chuck right in the nose. Dean yelped a sorry to the prophet as Bobby and Garth helped the man up. He looked up at the door to see who was making all the noise when he saw that is was Cas. The angel was up out of bed and steady on his feet, but his skin was an even sicker looking grey and his eyes no longer looked blue. They almost appeared grey from how dimmed they were.

"Cas, man you should be resting," Dean said, approaching the angel slowly so not to set off the angel's balance. Cas shook his head, looking at Dean with those horrible eyes.

"I've rested for too long already Dean. I need to find Everglee or I'm going to be dead before I can do a thing," Cas croaked. His voice sounded like hell. It was cracked and raspy like he hadn't had a drink in years, but it was better than how it was the first time Cas had actually awakened.

"Alright, alright, come on," Dean said, walking with Cas to the couch. The angel plopped down on one side and Dean sat on the arm of the chair. The others quickly gathered around, forgetting what they were doing previously.

"So from what we know, Everglee is in Chicago. We just need something that will bring him into our trap where Cas will be waiting to take him down," Sammy stated, taking a seat on the side next to Cas.

"The vessels?" Crowley offered. "He wants to take down heaven, Earth, and Hell. He needs vessels to feed off for extra power like we discovered." Bobby shook his head then and a look of worry passed on everyone's faces.

"Garth sent out a few hunters to keep an eye on the remaining vessels, but…the angels got to them first." Dean dropped his hands over his face.

"Now what? That was out last chance. He wants the vessels, nothing more other than us. Maybe if we use ourselves as bait?" Dean mummbled through his hands.

"Think you idjits," Bobby shouted, tossing his hands up. "We all could have been dead by now, but something is keeping him occupied so what is it?" Silence filled the room once again and they were all left with blank minds. All of them except Cas.

"He's looking for the one person he needs in order to rule everything," Cas croaked, staring far away. All eyes turned on him, but the angel didn't seem to notice. He eyes were far and sad, like he was re-living an old memory.

"Who is it, Cas?" The angel looked at him then.

"God."

"Oh, yeah, like we can just walk into a strip club and find him just like that," Crowley spat, resting his hands behind his head as he put his feet up on the coffee table. Cas cast him a glare, but the king of hell didn't seem to notice or he didn't seem to care.

"Sorry, Cas, but Crowley's right. How are we going to find him?" Sam questioned. Cas glanced at Chuck for a moment, a silent conversation passing unnoticed between the two before anyone could catch on. Cas sat up then, drumming his fingers against his knee.

"He won't. He'll come of his own free will and Everglee will sense it," Cas muttered. "We leave tomorrow morning." Dean frowned, opening his mouth to question the angel, but Cas got up on his feet, walking back to his bedroom and closing the door behind himself. Everyone stared at the closed door silently, not knowing what to say.

"Damn angels are all work and no play," Crowley sighed, getting up and going back to the pool table. Dean and the others stayed put just thinking. Dean wanted to believe God would show up just as much as Cas seemed to, but after everything they've all been through and all the praying they've done for the bastard to show himself or just send them a sign it all seemed pretty hopeless.

"Don't worry, Dean," Chuck said suddenly, getting up from his chair. Dean stared at him, noticing a strange glint in his eyes. "God will come." The Prophet gave a wink to the elder Winchester brother and disappeared into the kitchen. Dean frowned. He didn't know what was going on, but he just hoped Chuck was right.


	17. The Twins of the Morning Stars

**Chapter 17: The Twins of the Morning Stars**

The field was freshly cut; Cas noted when they first arrived. They had decided this was the best spot to hold the fight since there were no civilians for miles. He could feel every molecule in his body burning with power, but he could also feel himself dying. This was going to take it all out of him. This was his last stand and he knew that. He just hoped that he could save his friends before he lost himself. Cas looked around the field once more, listening for the sound of wings.

"Cas." Cas turned to see Dean standing back a few feet with the others. They were all waiting for god and Everglee to show up. But God was already here. They were just waiting for Everglee now. The angel looked over the hunter carefully, noting that the hunter's face was cool and relaxed, but his eyes were shimmering with fear and worry. Cas shot a smile at his friend, hoping that in some way or another it would help Dean. Dean returned the smile, but the worry stayed glistening in his eyes. Cas determined that was because it was showing on his own features as well.

"And the Prophesy of the children of morning stars comes to its final chapter," a cruel voice cooed from above. Cas watched as his brother flapped over, landing in front of him with grace. His golden wings hung nobly between his shoulder blades, looking like rays of golden light. Cas let loose his own wings, allowing the raven black feathers pool out behind him. His brother smirked, but Cas kept a stern face. This was no game and he was not going to play it. The dark angel glanced at Cas' friends, who were now armed and ready for an attack. "Always loved by all, Castiel. You were always our brothers' favorite and everyone loved you. Even now you seem to have quite a family. It would be a shame if something happened to them," Everglee teased, snapping his fingers. Wind picked up around them then and several dark shadows sifted through the cool air. Cas' eyes widened as Gabriel and Balthazar appeared in front of Dean and the others. Their wings were pure bone and their rotting flesh was grey cold, much like their eyes. A weight crushed Castiel's heart at the sight of his most beloved brothers. He killed them! He had drained them away and watched as their true selves gained possesion over their minds again. Why were they still being held by this curse?! "Come now, Dear brother," cooed Everglee. "You didn't really think you killed every one of our brothers did you?" Gritting his teeth and letting his wings spread even higher, Cas readied himself.

"I killed enough," Cas spat, fists shaking at his sides. Everglee giggled lightly, much like he had when he had first stormed heaven. Cas could see that horrid day so clearly. He could see the curse Everglee used to control his brothers and he could feel his pain as Everglee drained their power from them. Death was the last he wanted now.

"We'll see about that," hissed Everglee, flapping into the air. Cas fallowed, slamming himself against his brother. Everglee summoned his power, sending golden beams at Cas. The angel blocked them, though with his own powers, sending his brother flying back. Everglee glared at Cas, gritting his teeth together. "Well done, Brother, but not good enough!" Hot white light burned from Everglee's hands, shooting into Cas' chest. Everything went dizzy as he felt his flesh being burnt by the light. He could hear his brother cackling as he gasped for air, but Dean's calls stood out the most to him. Dean was shouting out to him from down below as he fought back Balthazar and Gabriel. Cas strained his ears to hear the hunters words.

"Cas, you can do this! I'm here ok! I'll always be here! Now kick that assbutt in his feathery as!" Dean shouted, dodging Gabriel as he did so. Cas looked down to see that not only Dean was cheering for him, but the others were as well. Cas felt a strength in him then he didn't know he possessed grow and stood strait as he glared at his brother. His blue eyes glowed dangerously and his black wing rose to their full height. Even Everglee took a quick flap back at the sight of his twin.

"Let's finish this," he hissed, spreading his arms wide apart and letting the all his powers out at once. Everglee shot out his own powers and the light shot at each other, sending a ball of blinding light all around the field. Gritting his teeth, Cas tried to hide the pain erupting from his body as he let out every ounce of energy he possesed. He could feel the blood dripping from his nose and eyes, but he squinted through his bloodied vision to watch his brother slowly fall apart.

"I shall take my throne!" Everglee cried out, forcing away the pain radiating through his body as Castiel's powers slapped at him. Blood too, was now foaming from his eyes and nose, but far worse than his brother's.

"No! The throne belongs to our father and no one else!" Castiel shouted. Everglee scoffed at his brother as they touched down to the grassy field, wind whipping around them like a hurricane as the burning light grew brighter and brighter.

"Here's a news flash for ya little bro! Daddy's not coming to help you!"

"I wouldn't say that," a voice boomed. Cas looked up through the light, watching as a man Cas recognized walked to his side. He may look like and act like Chuck the prophet, but in reality he was the father of all. He was _God_.

"F…father?" Everglee gasped, staring wide eyed at the man standing next to his twin. God nodded, staring at his son with cold eyes. "You've come to your death, Father! I've been waiting for you!" Everglee called out. God stared down at his son with and immense stare, causing even Cas to want to flinch away.

"Yes, but I've been waiting for you longer," God boomed, letting his own power to begin to build up around him. Everglee's eyes widened in terror as the powers of his father began to form.

"No! The prophesy! You can't re-write it! I kill you! I always kill you!"

"Not today, my son," God whispered, taking Cas' hand. Cas stared at his father and God gave him a small smile. "It's time to end this, Castiel. It's time to fulfill your destiny." Cas glanced back at Dean and the others as they watched. Crowley and Garth were keeping Balthazar and Gabriel at bay. A small smile perked against Cas' lips and Dean shouted out to him. He could see the tears building in Dean's eyes like he had seen the fear and worry from before. This was the last time he was going to see any of them again. This was it. Cas waved farewell to his friends and turned back to his father, ignoring Dean's cries. God nodded and in a burst of hot white power everything erupted and crumbled around them.


	18. A life Lost Again

**Chapter 18: A life Lost Again**

Dean blinked the colorful dots from his eyes as he looked around the now demolished field. The battle had been nothing Dean had ever experienced before in his life. All that power emanating from the three figures almost seemed too unreal. It looked as though a nuclear bomb had gone off in the field. Well, that's kind of what happened anyway. Gabriel and Balthazar had been blasted away with the light and there was now nothing left in sight except the hunters and the king of hell.

"Cas!" Dean cried out, fear radiating throughout his body as he ran through the field. He could hear the others shouting too in search of the angel, but there was nothing. There was just smoke and rubble. Then, he saw him. Just a few feet ahead lay the trench-coated man. His face was turned away, but Dean didn't need to see it to know the current state of his friend. Dean ran to his side, crying out to his friend and getting the others' attention. He knelt down next to his angel, letting out a sob as he lifted Cas' weightless body. The angel's wings were burnt into the ground and his body was cold and limp in Dean's grip. Dean quivered at the sight of the blood stained down from Cas' eyes, nose, and mouth. He didn't even bother to check for a pulse. The still form and vacant eyes were all Dean needed to tell that fate had finally stolen Castiel away.

"Please, Castiel, wake up! Wake up! Don't leave me you son of a bitch!" Dean wailed, shaking the angel as hard as he could. The angel only swayed limply in his arms, not making to move or push him away. Dean let out another cry, too occupied with Cas that he didn't even notice someone approaching him from behind.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but he's gone," Chuck said as he walked over. No, not Chuck. He was God. The entire time. That bastard had been with them the whole time and didn't even lift a fucking finger. He just left them to all die and bleed. Dean lifted his head, staring up at the man with watery eyes.

"Bring him back," Dean pleaded, running his fingers through Cas' hair. God simply just stared at him with pity, only making Dean hate this all even more. Dean's lower lip quivered as grief began to take over, shaking his body. "You're his father!"

"This is the payment for re-writing the prophesy," God stated firmly. Dean frowned, staring up at God. He looked around, finding the torn up pieces of what was left of Everglee. The angel's golden wings were now burnt into the ground just like Cas'. He had not heard everything that was said durring the battle between the twins, but one thing had made its way to his ears from the argument. Anger built up in him as he pieced things together. Cas had told him the prophesy of the morning star twins and that he had seen god. He knew Cas had not told him everything his father told him, but now Dean knew. Dean gritted his teeth as realization dawned on him.

"You used us," Dean spat. "When I first met Death he said he will reap you one day. I bet all my money that that day was today. Everglee was supposed to take over and kill you. You didn't want to die, though so then you decided that if you bent the rules a bit and brought back Cas you could use him to kill Everglee." God stared at Dean for a good long while before finally nodding, admitting to his treachery.

"You must understand, Dean. If I died the world would have ended-"

"Cut the bull! You just wanted to save your sorry hide!" Dean hissed. God went silent again and Dean knew he was right. They had all been pawns to this. "You sat there and watched your sons and daughters died. What kind of a father are you?" Dean buried his face into Castiel's chest again, crying silently. God remained silent, watching as the Winchester- a hunter of all people –cried over his son's broken body.

"Well, this is new," a voice hummed. Dean looked up, meeting Death face to face. "Here I am thinking that I am about to reap God and instead I'm left with angels and who was supposed to be the new ruler of the universe." He stared down God and the man looked away, unable to look at the man that would have taken his life from him. Death sighed, reaching down for Cas, but Dean pulled his angel away.

"Please, save him," Dean pleaded. Death straitened, glancing at God in the corner of his eye.

"I cannot fully bring him back," Death stated. Keeping his hand held out patiently for the soul of the dead angel. Dean felt everything burst inside him then. Tears rolled harder down his cheeks and his body shook as he clung to Cas. He didn't care that he was bawling his eyes out in front of the two most powerful of creatures this world has ever held. He didn't care that Death could easily send him flying away from Cas' body. All he cared about was getting his angel back.

"You have to do something. All I've done…after everything I've given up…just let me have this!" Dean pleaded, tightening his grip on his dead angel. God's hands clenched at his sides as Dean pleaded for the life of the angel and Death felt a smile quirk up at the corners of his lips. Perhaps the creator of heaven deserved to see one of his most loyal of sons die again. After all, God deserved some punishment for shifting fate. Fate was not one to be messed with.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Death stated. God's body relaxed slightly and Dean looked like he was going to be ill. "But I can let you say goodbye," Death finished, waving a hand over Cas' face. There was a soft flash of light then and the angel stirred in Dean's arms. Dean sighed as the angel struggled to wake and spoke a small _thank_ _you_ to Death. Death nodded, pulling God of to the side and giving the hunter and his angel some space. God could watch the actions of his treachery again from the sidelines. At that same time Sam and the others had joined them. Dean kept his attention on Cas. The angel slowly opened his faded blue eyes, shivering in Dean's arms.

"Dean…" Cas rasped, coughing lightly as he stared up into his hunter's green eyes. Dean let out a shuttered laugh, brushing back the hair in Cas' hair.

"I'm here, Cas. I promised you I'd be here and I am," Dean whispered. Cas lifted a shaky hand, squeezing Dean's lightly.

"Thank you," he rasped, blinking the tears from his eyes. "F…for everything." Dean wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I should be thanking you, Cas. You've saved my life so many times and here I can't even…." Dean trailed off, biting his lip to force back the tears. "Cas, you're my best friend. Ya know that right?" Dean asked. Tears fell freely from Cas' eyes as he nodded.

"You are mine too, Dean," the angel whispered. Dean lowered his head so their foreheads were resting against each other and let a smile spread over his lips as he held his angel. A whisper made its way to Dean's ear, causing the hunter's eyes to water more. He looked one last time into those blue eyes before Cas let out one last rattled breath and went still.

"Cas?" Dean called. No movement. Castiel's lifeless eyes stared out into nowhere and his grey skin was cold. "Castiel!" Dean screamed, sobbing loudly as he stared down at his friend's body. Why was this happening to him again? Was once not enough? He forced himself to look up to where God and Death were watching a ways away. Death looked to the ghosts next to him of several angels, walking out of sight and leaving God alone. God walked closer, reaching a hand out for his beloved son.

"Castiel-"

"Stay away from him you bastard!" Dean wailed, his face still pressed into Cas'. God halted, pulling his hand away as he stared at the scene in front of him. "I hope you like it up there in your heaven!" Dean screamed. "Lonely and grim, just how you want it I guess! Since you don't even care about your own family!" God stared at Castiel's body then and Dean could have sworn he saw a tear fall from his eye. "Don't you ever show your face to me or anyone Castiel ever thought of as a friend you bastard!" Dean cried, letting his head roll from Cas' forehead onto his cheek and letting the tears take over again. God faded away then, disappearing to a blood soaked heaven. Sam rapped an arm around Dean, tears falling silently from his own eyes as he sat on the damaged ground next to his brother and friend. Bobby let out a few swears as he kicked at the ground with his boot and Garth closed Cas' blue eyes. Dean let out a loud sob. He was never going to look into those blue eyes ever again. Cas was gone and this time for sure he was never coming back.


	19. Sapphires and Emeralds

**Chapter 19: Sapphires and Emeralds**

It's been only a week since they re-burned Cas' body and a week since Dean moved from the spot. Garth and the others had all left. They had to carry on. Dean on the other hand just stared out into the clear blue lake. It reminded him so much of Cas' eyes. Bobby and Sam watched him from the house, prepared to run out just in case Dean tried anything again. He remembered after five days that he almost put a bullet in his melon, but Sammy had pulled the gun from his and held him as he cried his eyes out. That's all he could do lately. Cry and stare out at this stupid lake.

"_Dean, no!" Sam screamed, pulling the gun away from Dean's hand and chucking it into the lake. Dean glared at his brother, fresh tears building into those emerald green eyes once again. _

"_Sammy, Please! I…I…can't do this anymore!" Dean cried out, falling to his knees and burrying his face in his shaking hands. "All I can see is him! When I'm in the Impala, when we're on a case…Heck! He's even their when I go to bed, Sam! What am I going to do?!" Sam fell next to Dean's crying form, rapping his arms around his brother. He didn't say anything. He just sat there and all Dean could do was cry and call out for his long dead friend. _

Dean shook himself, pushing the memory back and continued staring out into the lake. He watched as Sapphire blue eyes smiled out at him from behind a tree and he smiled back. This was all he had now of Cas. These little visions and dreams were the only thing other than the strange scars decorating his body. On hunts he was asked numerous of times how he had gotten them. Sometimes he wouldn't answer, but sometimes he would tell them a story. He would share with them the story of his friend and how they destroyed Everglee. Some would look at him with pity and others would look at him like he was some sick crazy bastard. Dean didn't care. He knew it was true and that's what counted.

"Hello, Dean." Dean's body went rigid. That voice. He would never forget it. He spun around, meeting the eyes of God himself. He was dressed in white instead of Chuck's usual attire of baggy clothes. He was smiling at Dean, like nothing had happened over the past few days. Like he never gave up the life of his son just so he could live. For some odd reason Dean pictured that the old bible stories he and Sam had heard in the past might have been partially different than what they had originally thought. "Dean pulled the colt from his belt, pointing it at God's heart.

"I told you, you son of a bitch, that if you ever showed your ugly face to me again that I'd kill you and I always keep my promises some way or another," Dean hissed, slowly squeezing the trigger. God only laughed, dusting a hand against his white coat like Dean's one movement had gotten the great creator of all dirty.

"Sapphires," he stated suddenly, causing Dean to tilt his head in confusion.

"What are you blabbering about? Stalling aint going to help you," Dean cussed, tightening his grip on his gun. God stared out into the lake and Dean's eyes hesitantly fallowed.

"That's what this place reminds you of doesn't it? Sapphires?" Dean didn't answer. God smirked sadly and draped a hand into the blue water. "Just like him," God sighed, letting the water seep through his fingers like he was demonstrating Castiel's life force slowly seeping away from Earth.

"Are you just here to patronize me?" Dean snapped. God ignored him, continuing on what he had been saying.

"Other precious gems are just as beautiful, but they all eventually lose their color and sparkle. Sapphires on the other hand let their beauty go on forever." Dean frowned in confusion, wondering why God kept filling his head with this baloney. He prepared to shoot the bastard when he heard a snapping of a branch from behind. Dean glanced at the path hidden by God, mouth dropping open. God smirked, stepping aside to let a young man walk into view. Dean lowered the gun instantly at the sight of the man's blue eyes and trench coat.

"C…Cas?" Dean gasped. The once dead angel smiled at him widely, nodding. Without even a hesitation, Dean tackled the angel, hugging him as tight as he possibly could. Cas hugged him back, both were crying with joy. Wiping his eyes Dean looked back up to see that Cas wasn't the only one God had brought back. Gabriel, Balthazar, Samandriel…all of them stood around Cas and Dean in a circle, smiling widely. Dean frowned, looking up at God with a questionable look.

"You were right, Dean," God sighed. "I was a coward. When I returned to heaven I brought my children back, giving up what was left of my powers to them," Dean felt a smug smile tug at his lips and before he could cock off to Mr. Big and Mighty God glanced at the watch on his wrist. "I must be off now. Take care of each other." he ordered. He held out his hands then, looking to the sky. "Oh and, Dean, Sapphires are beautiful on their own, but they are even more so with emeralds by their side," God added with a wink before disappearing along with the angels except for Castiel, Balthazar and Gabriel.

"Well, that was a load of shit," Balthazar explained, taking a sip of a glass of whiskey that he had made magically appear in his hand. "He just brought us all back because he doesn't want to rebuild heaven on his own." Gabriel laughed at that, eyeing Dean and Cas.

"Forget that. Did ya hear what he said to those two?" Gabe explained, gesturing to the angel and hunter with his hand. Balthazar shrugged, staring at his drink.

"I heard him going on about some rubbish gems," Balthazar commented, before filling his glass a little more with the flick of a wrist. Gabriel gave his brother a look and turned back to Cas and Dean with a grin Dean decided he hated.

"I swear that everyone gets it except you two!"

"Oh, we get it," Dean said with a straight face.

"Do you?" Gabe asked, raising a brow.

"Do we?" Cas asked, frowning at Dean in confusion.

"Do we?' Dean questioned, smirking slightly.

"Oh, shut up! You three are ruining my hangover!" Balthazar whined, chugging down another glass of whiskey.

"You can't get hangovers, Balthazare, you're an angel of-"

"Shut it, Cas!" Balthazar yelped, chucking his glass into the air with anger. Dean laughed, rapping an arm around Cas' shoulders, pulling him back towards the house. Dean couldn't wait to see Bobby's and Sam's faces when Cas steps through the doors.

"Dean- OUCH!" Cas cried, rubbing a hand against his shoulder after Dean punched him.

"That was for dying again after I told you never to do it again!" Dean stated, a smile quirking at his lips without his permission. Cas smiled at him, pulling the Winchester into a hug. Dean didn't resist the embrace. He buried his face into Cas' coat.

"Welcome back, Cas."

**Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, followed, favorited, and so on. **


End file.
